Enough is Enough PostEppie: House 308
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Cuddy confronts Tritter and then decides to do something about him. How will this affect things between her and House? Written before Judas eppie aired. Language use here.
1. Chapter 1

Enough is Enough (Post-Eppie: House 3.08)

November 2006

Spoilers: Season 3 eppies especially the House-Tritter storyline and including the preview for the "Judas" eppie. (Written before last eppie.)

Notes: House MD belongs to Universal, FOX and David Shore. Thanks to Angelfirenze for her feedback.

Chapter 1 Princeton Plainsboro

Clinic

House limped toward the Clinic, not caring if he wasn't scheduled for duty there. His road trip with Wilson and Vegetative State Guy had given him things to think about. (Not that he would admit _that _to anyone.)

But looming larger than that issue was his personal hemorrhoid—an overweight, balding, idiot with an extended ego masquerading as a police detective. Detective Michael Tritter had made it his personal crusade to bring House down since that day in Exam Room 1. _Why couldn't that asshole have come during Wilson's or Cuddy's shifts? _

Bad enough Tritter messed around with him, clearly stepping over the line in the process with the bad search warrant, the stalking and harassment. Now though, he was extending his vendetta against the others around House. Wilson in particular suffered because of the creep. And now Foreman, Chase and Cameron dealt with the initial Q and A session leading up to the bullying tactics.

As (bad) luck would have it, he felt those eyes staring at him from across the lobby. He rolled his own eyes and frowned at his nemesis. "Scanning nurses and co-eds part of the police protocol now? I thought that idiotic vendettas were the line these days."

Tritter shrugged. "I'd say the same about doctors with drug habits myself." He glanced at his watch. "You're actually here early. Impressive. Lord knows, I wouldn't want to stop you from _helping _people."

"At least I do _my _job, Tritter. I don't go making up cases to solve." House smiled sarcastically and made sure his tone came out the same. "Or go harassing people to fabricate a case."

"I have a case, House."

House smirked. "What you have is a delusion. Cut the crap, Tritter." With that, he limped past the detective, hoping that the latter would do something stupid such as assault him in the open.

Unfortunately, the latter just watched. With a chuckle, he headed for the elevator.

"He needs a life," the Diagnostician groused while stalking up to the nurse. "Dr. House is checking in." Seeing the nurse's startled reaction, he glanced strangely at her. "And you aren't glad to see me either? Wow. Surprise there!"

"You're early."

"And you noticed too? Wow! Maybe Cuddy should call a press conference. Just sign me in," he retorted.

"Fine. Exam Room 3. I'll send the next one to you," she advised. When he left for there without another retort, she picked up the phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

"Dr. Cuddy," Cuddy answered.

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Nurse Henderson from the Clinic. There's something you need to know about," Henderson responded. "It's House."

The Dean ground her teeth, imagining the impending disaster rolling in on her _this _time before glancing at her watch. "Wait a minute! He's early!"

"That's why I'm calling," Henderson informed her. "He actually signed in early." She hesitated for a minute. "That detective was hanging around outside though."

_Tritter again? _She rubbed the back of her neck feeling an ache forming there. In the past week, Wilson had his car towed not to mention his financial and professional affairs frozen. Then she had overheard House and Wilson talking about Tritter's confronting the former's staff. "Where is he now?"

"He went into the elevator. Sorry to bother you with this."

"That's fine. I appreciate the heads up, Nurse Henderson. Let me know if anything else happens," Cuddy concluded before hanging up. She ran her hand through her dark locks. _I know House messed with him. But I still have a hospital to run! _She sighed. _At least House went to the Clinic early! Strange but I'm not complaining. _Not wanting to upset any more apple carts, she started into some paperwork.


	2. Cuddy confronts Tritter

Chapter 2 An hour later

A/N: This might seem OOC for Cuddy but even an administrator will stand up to someone when pushed far enough. Inferred from her reactions to Vogler in Season 1 and this is how the scene from the other night _should have gone_.

Cuddy managed to get through half of the paperwork stacked in her inbox, carefully reviewing each document before signing off on it. Much to her relief, none of it concerned lawsuits or complaints. Rather, she had three grant applications, a donor news update and a compliment from a patient on his care. "Normal and no problems. Perfect. If only it could last." Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up. "Yes?"

"I need a minute with you, Dr. Cuddy. Can we talk now?" Tritter insisted while standing in her doorway; his expression _demanding _that she let him in.

She frowned, knowing that her moment of bliss was over. In fact, she had anticipated—dreaded actually—this encounter. "I have a few minutes, Detective. Actually, this saves me from having to track you down."

"A busy woman such as yourself wanting to track me down?" he inquired; her choice of words clearly intriguing him. "And why would that be?"

She locked eyes with him. Perhaps, she preferred playing a safe form of politics but there was a line where she was concerned.

And that was her hospital, staff and the patients.

"Do you remember the last time you were in here, Detective? I tried to broker a truce between you and Dr. House," she reminded him.

"One that he refused to take…and you didn't order him to do," he countered dryly while looking at his notepad. "How many pills does he take a day? Do you have any idea?"

"His prescriptions are legal," she indicated.

"And you've prescribed pills for him?" he asked expectantly.

"I have on occasion. Detective, House is in constant pain. If the Vicodin helps him to do his job, then fine. He's not high on them," she answered half-truthfully.

"And yet he's popping them right in front of patients. Not exactly the most ethical thing to do, is it?" he queried. "I wonder how you can allow that to happen in your facility?"

"Detective, I am well aware of what happens here. Thank you," she retorted firmly, locking eyes with him. "Speaking of which, perhaps, you might answer some questions for me? Why are you impeding our abilities to care for our patients?"

"I'm just doing my job, Dr. Cuddy," he stated.

"Interesting tact. Well, while you dance with House and drag the rest of us into it, Mr. Tritter, you're harming the patients. As the Dean of Medicine here, I have to put a stop to that. Questions are fine. The pressuring is not. Besides, you've been seen in the lobby by several individuals," she pointed out.

He chuckled at her gamesmanship. "I'm not going to get into grey areas with you." Then his eyes went cold. "I want House. In any case like this, I do what I have to but I always get what I want. I wonder what your Board of Directors would think if they found out how you're letting House get away with whatever he wants?"

"House solves cases that nobody else could even get close to. The Board is well aware of that," she declared.

"Then the end justifies the means?" he sneered.

"Doesn't it for you?" she queried. "You just said as much. Look, Detective, I let you question my staff but there are laws against harassment, loitering and stalking. It's called due process."

"I've done everything by the book and you can't prove otherwise," he countered.

"Maybe. Meantime, Detective, I'm going by _my _book. Please leave before I call security," she directed.

He clapped his notepad shut, feeling angry at being one upped at his own game. "This isn't over, Dr. Cuddy. Mark my words." With that, he left the suite.

_Terrific. _She slumped into her chair, trying not to tremble. _You did what you had to, Lisa. You know that! _She went over to the cabinet and pulled Tritter's initial complaint. As she reviewed it, she quirked an eyebrow. _Granted House is an ass but why would he have left Tritter like that unless he were retaliating for something? _She noted the form's date, writing it down on a small sheet of paper. Then she called security. "Yes, this is Dean Cuddy. Do we still have the Clinic tape for October 14th?"

"We should, Ma 'am. Hang on please," the guard replied before going to retrieve it. After he returned, he added, "I have it right here."

"I'll be right down to get it. Thank you," she concluded before hanging up and grabbing a folder from her bottom drawer. "Here goes. I hope I'm right."

Security Viewing Area—seven minutes later

After getting off at Sublevel 2, Cuddy walked into the department with a sense of urgency. While she wasn't sure about having the Clinic visits taped at first, now she was glad that she did it. _What happened between them in there? _She walked up to the counter. "I'm Dr. Cuddy. I called about a tape?"

"Yes, Ma 'am. I have it right here," the guard, a recently hired cadet, indicated while handing her a pad. "Sorry. I just need to sign it out to you. Procedure and all that." He squirmed.

"That's fine," she assured him while scribbling her signature on the form.

"I'll set you up on the viewer down here," he told her, leading her to a private room where a TV and a VCR were set up. The machinery was already on.

"I can take it from here," she noted. "Thank you."

He nodded nervously and headed back for his post.

She looked both ways to make sure Tritter wasn't watching. _Now I'm getting paranoid! Calm down, Lisa! _She cued the tape to the appropriate time and watched the interaction between House and Tritter unfold.

No surprise to her—House was being typical House at the start, barely giving Tritter the time of day.

However, what unnerved her was what happened next.

She heard Tritter's assessment of House to the latter's face.

And then she saw Tritter kick House's cane away, sending him to the floor.

She shut the VCR off, realizing what had happened. _No wonder House left the thermometer there! _She ejected the tape and walked over to the cadet. "I need to take this. Is there a form I can sign?"

"Sorry, Ma 'am. Let me talk to my supervisor," the cadet told her before heading for the back room. A minute later, he rushed back out with an orange form. "Can you sign this? We just need a record."

"Certainly." She signed the form and complimented him, "By the way, thank you for being so thorough." She glanced at his name tag before smiling at him. "Have a good day, Mr. Richards." She headed upstairs.

Now she had what she needed. She made a quick call and then another to her assistant. Finally, she headed for her Lexus.


	3. Cuddy's visit and House's issues

Chapter 3

Clinic Exam Room 1

Much to the Clinic nursing staff's continuing surprise, House waded through six patients and their cases without insulting any of them too badly. In fact, the patients were relatively easy to deal with, choosing not to complain (and hence: whine) too much.

House knew though that he really wasn't in the mood to pick any fights at the moment. Perhaps, Cuddy, Wilson or even Cameron was rubbing off on him. More likely, it was the idiot vigilante masquerading as a detective who haunted the PPTH halls like a demented _jinn _waiting to cause trouble. _As long as I'm in here, he can't harass me. He won't do it with witnesses around._

As much as he hated the thought of dealing with yet another whiner, he limped to the front desk and looked for the clipboard. "What? No more contestants?"

"Actually I'm taking over," Ramirez from Pediatrics informed him while taking the next chart. "Not that I want to discourage this inexplicable altruism of yours. Somebody should tape this for posterity."

"Or blackmail," Henderson muttered at the desk under her breath.

"You know, Ramirez, Cuddy will be so mad at you for not letting me make up Clinic hours," House informed him sarcastically.

"I'll deal with it. You have bigger fish to fry right now," the pediatrician retorted, motioning to the Ducklings who trudged through the door with mixed looks of anger and dejections on their faces.

"Oh for Pete's sake! I thought I told you all to check on Rubenstein! Amoxicillin takes time to administer, people!" House chided his subordinates.

The trio eyed each other, wondering who would tell their boss.

Finally, Cameron stepped forward. "Sorry, House. When we tried to get the Amoxicillin, the pharmacy refused to honor the script. _Any of our scripts._"

"This is crap!" House groused, somehow managing to stop himself from throwing a full fledged tantrum in the middle of the Clinic. "Sorry, Alvarez, seems we're all in the same boat. Well almost all of us." He picked up the phone and called the pharmacy. Getting a response, he ordered harshly, "Yeah, this is Dr. Gregory House. I need you to fill the Rubenstein Amoxicillin script pronto! Spare me the garbage. The man's dying." He slammed the phone down and limped out of the Clinic toward the elevator. Once inside, he pulled his cell phone out.

"I guess he's done for the day?" Henderson supposed.

"Yeah I'd say so," Foreman agreed, wincing at that latest outburst. _Now what?_

Princeton Police Department—ten minutes earlier

Cuddy parked her car in the "case" lot and sighed. "You can do this." She hefted her satchel before getting got out of her car and pushing the lock button on her key chain. She walked into the building and into the bullpen area.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" the desk sergeant greeted.

"Yes. Can you let Chief Wilkins know that Lisa Cuddy is here to see him please?" Cuddy requested.

"He's expecting you. Follow me," the officer indicated before leading her to the back of the area and Wilkins' door. She knocked. "Chief? Dr. Cuddy is here to see you."

Wilkins opened the door. "Thank you, Officer Harris. That'll be all." After the desk sergeant had left, he invited Cuddy into his office and shut the door. "I have to admit I was surprised that you called me, Lisa. I was going to put my check in the mail next week."

"Thank you but actually…that's not why I'm here, Tom," she admitted before frowning. "We have a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"This wouldn't happen to be Detective Tritter's case against Greg House, would it? Lisa, House was caught with drugs in his possession! Tritter says he seized them in a raid. I believe it," he reported.

"He seized drugs that were legally prescribed," she protested.

"Forty vials worth? Lisa, you know the DA wants to get House for trafficking!" he countered in disbelief. Then he put his hand up. "I know you too well. You wouldn't be here if you felt that House's situation interfered with his job."

"The Vicodin is how he does it, Tom. He's in pain from an infarction. We tried ketomene last summer and it worked—at least for a while," she explained before bowing her head. "It didn't last. He's in more pain than ever."

"So House _has _tried other options. Is this noted anywhere?" he inquired, taking out a pad and making notes for himself.

"In his file," she replied. "Meantime, there is the matter of Detective Tritter's behavior toward my staff and myself."

"He is focused and driven, Lisa."

"Tom, I understand what it means to be that way but there's a line to it," she countered. "I understand that he has the right to question people. But did you know about James Wilson's situation?"

"What about Wilson?" he asked. "Jim's a friend of mine as you know. What is it?"

"Tritter's had his car impounded, frozen his bank accounts and managed to have his ability to prescribe medicine revoked," she summarized. "He's also leaned on House's staff, pulling them away from patients in the process."

Wilkins stood and paced silently about the office, considering those words.

Then her cell phone vibrated.

She tried to ignore it but it persisted.

"I'm sorry, Tom," she apologized while getting it. "This better be important."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy," her assistant apologized. "Dr. House won't leave until he talks to you."

"Terrific," she groused. "Francie, put him on please. Thank you."

"Cuddy, where the Hell are you?" he snapped.

"Cool it, House. I'm in an important meeting right now," she replied firmly. "Tell me what happened? Did you do anything in the Clinic?"

"No, I didn't do anything to the little whiners! We need to talk about Tritter! He's pulled the same thing with my staff that he did to Wilson!" he snapped angrily. "We're in the middle of a case and he pulls this crap!" She heard him slam his fist on the desk in frustration.

As much as she wanted to tell him it would be okay and what she was doing at that very moment, she refrained from doing so. _And now, Tritter's interfered with his puzzles. Lord, help us. _ "Can you and your staff meet with me in an hour? I want you all in my suite. I'll have Wilson join us."

"I'll get Wilson right now," House told her. "Just get that crap done and get back here." He shoved the phone back at the assistant who hung up.

"What was that about?" Wilkins queried with concern.

"That was Dr. House. It seems Detective Tritter's throwing his weight around with more of my staff, Tom. House's team can't prescribe medicine anymore. The AMA's yanked their privileges too. I suppose I'll be next," she reported. "I can't have my staff be blocked from doing their duties, Tom. Nor will I be threatened in my own suite."

"Threatened? Did Detective Tritter say anything?" He stared at her.

"Sorry, Tom. He accused me of shielding House and insinuated that he would make trouble with the Board of Directors over that." Noting the VCR and TV to their left, she pulled out the tape. "Did he ever mention what started this whole thing?"

"He said that he had a lead. A source of some kind," he replied. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's from the Clinic on the day Detective Tritter went there as a patient. Just watch and see," she advised while putting the tape into the VCR and starting it.

They saw the initial interaction between House and Tritter.

After shutting off the tape, he frowned at her. "I could still nail House with assault for that."

"He didn't start it, Tom. Granted, two wrongs don't make a right but Tritter attacked him first," she countered while pulling out her folder next. "I have statements from the staff reporting him hanging around the hospital and stalking House as well. I can't have someone like this in the hospital interfering with and threatening my doctors or the staff."

"No, you can't and I understand that," he agreed. "I signed off on those orders too. He said they were routine. I can't believe it. I should've known better." He ran his hand through his hair. "You're meeting with House, his team and Wilson, correct?"

"That's right," she agreed. "Why?"

"I'll need signed statements from everyone including yourself. Have the hospital notary seal them first," he instructed. "This isn't to incriminate anyone. We just need our I's dotted and T's crossed. Before I confront Tritter, I want their side of the story."

"Fine," she declared before getting up and shaking his hand. "Thanks for seeing me on short notice, Tom."

"You're welcome, Lisa. Anything we can do to help. Sorry about this mess," he apologized while shaking her hand. "I'll need those statements by close of business tomorrow."

"You'll have them," she concluded before leaving. _Let's hope that I can keep House from exploding over this._


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4 Cuddy's Suite

Wilson sat outside of Cuddy's door, wondering what was going on. After the previous day's meeting, he was supposed to be on vacation for a week while she looked into the situation. _Nothing works that fast! _He heard the door swing open and saw House limp tersely into the room just ahead of his staff.

"I don't suppose I should ask what's happened now?" the oncologist wondered, forcing himself to sit still.

House's eyes narrowed; a tempest howling behind the icy blue eyes. "Our resident cop. What else?"

"Now what?" Wilson inquired, not believing how far this was going to go.

"Our privileges have been revoked too," Cameron revealed sourly.

"You know Cuddy's working on the situation," Chase assured her.

"With our luck, she'll be next on the sidelines," Foreman indicated while shaking his head.

Hearing that sentiment, House wheeled around and silenced him with probably the most intense glare anyone had ever seen out of him. "Aren't you Miss Susie Sunshine? Can it. NOW!"

At that moment, Cuddy rushed into the area. "Everyone, please. House, can we talk in my office? Everyone else, please wait in the conference room. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." She led the grumbling diagnostician into her sanctum, shut the door and blinds. Then she summoned every bit of diplomacy and firmness she could muster and advised, "House, I know this is difficult but calm down."

"Why? You've let this crap go on way too long!" he snapped. "I didn't ask for it, all right? Nor did they!"

"No, you all didn't." She cleared her throat. "House, I know about the whole episode between you two."

He stared at her sarcastically. "Oh so now you look into it. Tell me; what did you discover, O Wise One?"

She counted to ten before continuing, "The tape showed him knocking your cane out from under you. Look, I know I should have asked you about your side first. It's just…well, you have your way with people. And for the record, when you called me, I was with Chief Wilkins downtown talking about the whole thing. He's seen the tape and knows about Wilson and your staff."

"And he's prepared to cover it up, I'll bet," he presumed snarkily, well knowing how such things usually worked.

"Surprisingly, House, no he's not. I thought you should know that he requested a written statement from each of us concerning Tritter..."

"Great. They'll want someone else snooping up our asses!" he groused petulantly.

"House! Let me finish, all right?" she growled, throwing her hands to the sky. "I just spent the whole goddamn afternoon on this! Just hear me out!"

"Fine," he conceded. Despite his own anger about the situation, he could see her passion at work. He knew she picked her battles carefully—well, too carefully as far as he was concerned—but that this was a campaign she chose to fight. "Enlighten me."

"Thank you," she expressed with a combination of gratefulness and frustration. "I don't approve of everything you do, House. But I won't have you and the rest of my staff being threatened by some vigilante with a self-appointed vengeance trip. I just went to the mat with a donor for you. Wilkins still wants your ass for assault but I think I may have talked him out of it." She sighed. "I know it doesn't seem that way sometimes, House, but I care." She looked into his eyes; blue meeting blue; warm sparkles softening the harsh glare.

House smacked his cane against the side of a bookcase. "Damn it!" He collected himself, glancing at the closed door and realizing they had complete privacy. "Yeah I know. He threatened you, didn't he?"

"It's his way," she revealed.

He fought back the bile rising in his gut so as to keep his true feelings hidden from her. He tried to turn away.

She grabbed his arm and spun him back around. As she did, she noted the protectiveness in his eyes. "It's okay, Greg." She smiled at him.

"Just don't make a big deal of it or use it for extra clinic hours," he grumbled, feeling like his most important secret had been bared for all to see.

She nodded. "I'll do that if you promise me something." She walked slowly across the room. "God forbid that happens again. But if somebody assaults you like that, come to me. We'll work it out."

"Usually you give me the political bs and back the other jerk," he retorted.

"Because you've insulted the other 'jerk' as you put it. I'm talking about somebody striking out at you." She took a deep breath. "Complaints are one thing. Abuse like that is something else entirely. So, you promise?"

He shrugged, feeling cornered by her. In that case, he knew that he couldn't say no to her. "I'll play along like a good boy," he replied albeit with the touch of face saving sarcasm.

"That's all I ask," she assured him before kissing him on the cheek. "Your secret's safe with me, House. Now let's go and get those statements."

With that, he followed her out of the office toward the conference room.


	5. Conclusion

Conclusion A Week Later

As was the case with most public relations fiascos, the administrators wanted to put the Tritter situation to bed as soon as possible.

Wilkins and Cuddy collaborated with lightning fast speed to end the ongoing crisis. After she had acquired written accounts from House, Wilson and the Ducklings, she handed them over to the chief. (Of course, she held onto copies of these documents for her records.)

The AMA returned medical privileges to Wilson and the Ducklings immediately. In addition, their accounts were unfrozen.

Wilson and House received their vehicles back—with the impound fees waived.

Due to the incident, Internal Affairs found a pattern of such behavior in Tritter's file. Two days after his conversation with Cuddy, he was under arrest on charges of brutality among other charges.

While all seemed well with the majority of the world, House didn't get off Scott clean however. Due to his initial retaliation against Tritter and the stash, the Board wanted to throw the book at him. Due to Cuddy's and Wilson's respective interventions (not to mention how House had somehow managed to restrain himself from further physical confrontations with the bully), they suspended the diagnostician for a month without pay.

And with that, the books were closed on the case….at least officially.

House's Apartment

House played morosely, channeling his moods through the ebony and ivory keys under his fingertips. With each note, he allowed small crumbs of his indignation to crumble away. Having been run through the Review Board's gauntlet countless times before, he knew that they would want his hide. _It wasn't my fault that Tritter is an asshole. _He got up and checked on Steve McQueen to make sure his companion was well fed and happy.

The latter ran on his cage's wheel, silently feeling content to do so.

_At least Steve knows the deal. _He pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the top. "Figures that we'd have to pay for dealing with that jerk." He gulped down half of the bottle's contents before releasing a loud belch. "State of the world. It sucks," he groused to nobody in particular.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Crap! Go away!" he bellowed.

The knocking grew louder and more persistent.

"Damn it," he hissed, laboring across the room and ignoring the white fire shooting through his hip in the process. He threw open the door to find Cuddy standing there in her white blouse and a black miniskirt. "Here to gloat?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, preferring not to respond to that comment. "Actually, I was here to see how you're doing."

"Goodie. Might as well come in," he advised, allowing the corners of his mouth to betray the barest glimpses of a smile.

"I come bearing gifts," she noted while bringing in a party sized pizza and a bottle of wine. "Besides it's been a week since we heard from you."

"I figured you'd enjoy the break. I'm playing for Steve in the meantime," he surmised while sitting down on the bench again. "Hope that's got meatball and sausage on it, Cuddy."

She grinned and opened the box, revealing the pie with the aforementioned meats, onions and peppers. "I think that's the way you like it. At least it was back in Ann Arbor."

"Good to see that eye for detail gets everything, Cuddy," he teased while sampling the goods. "Mmmm…Carmelina's."

"That mouth of yours never met an assessment it didn't like," she cracked while biting into a piece for herself. "Speaking of which, I wanted to give you one of my own."

"Oh great!" He turned to his roommate. "Steve, take notes! She's going to chew me out _again_!"

"Cut it out, House," she chided while sitting down beside him. "I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

He quirked an eyebrow; those words sounding foreign from her. "Funny. I could've sworn you were Cuddy—Evil Empress type. Same eyes. Same mouth. Same cleavage."

"She stayed back at the office tonight—at least that side of me did," she countered while kissing him. "Everyone misses you."

He smirked at her, urging her onward.

"All right." She rolled her eyes before conceding, "I miss you too. Want to help me with that?"

"Depends what you had in mind," he suggested.

She chuckled and grinned. "Maybe you could play some Brahms for me while we eat? Then…" Her eyes motioned to the bedroom door. "There's room for an encore."

He nodded, getting the full measure of her words. He took a draught from the wine glass she set down on the piano and shared another fruit-filled lip lock with her.

She cuddled against his left side.

Thus inspired, his fingers glided across the keys, making oh so sweet rhythms.

Maybe Tritter made his life Hell but he and Cuddy would have some measure of Heaven as payment.

That and no Clinic duty for a month made everything worthwhile…..

THE END


End file.
